


Growing up

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Pansexual Mikey, TMNT, but let’s be real it will probably lean towards Mikey, but woodys bi, everybody else is straight, i don’t know how to tag, not centered to a specific character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leonardo is trying to get accepted into college while helping his girlfriend get out of the grip of her abusive fatherRaphael is having behavioural issues and girl problemsMichelangelo is trying to be independent along with having guy problemsDonatello is having a rival with Casey Jones over April O’neilWatch are favourite four teenagers try to survive there hectic life(Better summary coming soon)





	Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Leo🐉😇 - senior 18  
> Raph🔥😤 - junior 17  
> Donnie🧪🤓 - junior 17  
> Mikey👌🤠 - sophomore 16
> 
> And I know the text messege but is a lil weird but it was my best so 🤷♀️

Michelangelo Hamato was running late to school again, this was the second time this week and he was sure his father wouldn’t be happy to find out he had another detention.  
“Shit shit” Mikey cursed period one would have started by now and he couldn’t go to the office to get a late slip because apparently missing the bus wasn’t a good excuse past middle school.

Once Mikey made it into the building and had put his backpack and skateboard into his locker he tried his best to sneak his way into English without being caught but Mrs Fids apparently has super hearing and had heard him close the door behind him.  
“Michelangelo so nice of you to join us, you will also be making up the time you missed in after school detention”  
Mikey groaned and sat in his usual spot next to woody  
“What’s up with you being late everyday of the week Mikestar” Woody whispered  
“Okay one it’s not everyday and my dad thinks since I’m a sophomore now I should be able to do everything for myself in the morning”  
“Michelangelo, Woodrow pay attention.”  
Mikey shrunk into his seat as everybody in the class turned to look at them both.

Raphael Hamato was running drills in P.E with Casey and April  
“Keep up Arnold Jones” raph teased as he ran in front of the pair  
“Shut the fuck up Raph I told you not to talk about that”  
“Keep up Raph” April turned to face Raph as she sped past him and crossed the finish line.  
“How the fuck does she always beat us”  
“No idea Jones no idea”  
“So boys are you planning on taking anybody to the start of school dance?” April asked as she came up behind the duo and sling her arms over their shoulders.  
“Nope I’m not even going” Raphael replies quickly  
“Well red I was wondering if you’d go with me?”  
“In your dreams Jones, besides I’m already going with someone” she replied smugly  
“Wha who, I doubt you’d rather go with anyone besides the great Casey Jones the second” Casey stated jealousy in his voice. Raphael was snickering now  
“Well Raphael’s dear old twin brother Donnie did” April said as she skipped away to get changed out of her gym clothes leaving Raph and Casey standing in the middle of the gym with there mouths wide open.

Donatello Hamato was sitting in his AP science class daydreaming about April O’niel he had asked her to the start of school dance. Chances where that Casey would be mad but who cared he Donatello Hamato shy smart guy had asked April O’niel the prettiest girl in school out to a school dance.  
“Hamato what is it that makes diseases caused by viruses and bacteria hard to treat?” The teacher had tried to catch him off guard but he already knows everything  
“Influenza viruses and others continually change over time, usually by mutation. This change enables the virus to evade the immune system of its host so that people are susceptible to influenza virus infection throughout their lives. Bacteria mutate in the same way and can also become resistant if overtreated with antibiotics.” Donnie rambled out the answer  
“Very good Donatello but try to pay attention you may not know the answer next time” Donnie wasn’t listening he had already zoned out again

Leonardo Hamato was in the library for study hall he was a senior and didn’t have as many classes has his sophomore and junior brothers. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket 

Bro’s🤟🏻  
9:04am  
Raph🔥😤  
You guys won’t believe this but Dorkatello asked April to the dance and she said yes

Mikey👌🤠  
Ur jk he would never build up the balls to do that

Raph🔥😤  
She told me after Casey asked her and she rejected him

Mikey👌🤠  
Lmao😂🥶

Leo🐉😇  
Why are You Guys  
On your phones in  
Class?  
Donnie🧪🤓  
Leo your on you phone. And yes I asked April to the dance and she said yes 

Mikey👌🤠  
Your kidding right 

Donnie🧪🤓  
No Mikey I’m not kidding I’m going to the dance with April next week 

Mikey👌🤠  
Wait hold up the dance is next week

Leo🐉😇  
Yes Mikey it’s  
Next Friday

Mikey👌🤠  
I haven’t even asked anybody to go with me next week

Donnie🧪🤓  
Why don’t you ask woody to be your date😏

Mikey👌🤠  
How many times have I told you guys he doesn’t like guys and besides I’m completely over that

Raph🔥😤  
Yeah right but sure

Leo🐉😇  
Oh Raph have you  
Told Mona you  
Like her yet

Raph🔥😤  
Shut the fuck up leo🖕

Leo laughed to himself quietly shutting off his phone, he had a feeling this week would be a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back and writing again but I will update whenever because when ever I tried to write in the past I would rush into things to try and get them finished and it would be horrible so this time I’m going at my own pace so please be patient.


End file.
